Catch Me
by sassygayregent
Summary: Piers is extremely clumsy on the icy footpaths and slips occasionally, but Chris is always there to catch him and ensure he doesn't fall. Chris/Piers fluffy drabble.


**Summary: Piers is extremely clumsy on the icy footpaths and slips occasionally, but Chris is always there to catch him and ensure he doesn't fall. Chris/Piers fluffy drabble.**

**Catch Me**

**By: sassygayregent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Capcom.**

**Other notes: Inspired by my own clumsiness on icy footpaths, really. If I had someone to reach out for me and grab me when I was about to fall, it'd be such much easier for me. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames.**

**Enjoy!**

Piers thinks Chris doesn't notice, but oh boy, he does notice. The entire area around them is a winter wonderland. There are areas of ground covered in layers of snow, making a crunch noise when stepped upon. Looking up towards the sky, the snow continued to fall at a steady and slow rate, layering the trees, ground, benches, anything it touched, in blankets of snow.

Chris didn't mind this time of year. As long as he left the house warm enough, he was happy enough to walk along in the winter time. Piers, on the other hand…

Chris always his eyes on Piers as he slowly walks along the footpath. The footpath beneath them has become icy with the change in weather, and the icy footpath is what Piers was having trouble with. Piers tries to hide the fact that he's incredibly clumsy on the ice despite how often Chris has seen him slip and fall. Piers just cannot walk on icy footpaths.

Piers walks incredibly slowly, and takes cautious steps, when on icy footpaths, and if he should so much as make a small slip, his arms start flailing as he falls backwards. Chris knows he shouldn't find it so amusing, but the sight of Piers walking so cautiously, trying to remain on his feet, is too cute an image. He can't help but smile in amusement.

Piers doesn't find it funny. Glancing back at Chris, Piers asked, "What are you grinning about?" and he quickly looks forward again, taking another cautious step forward, gasping slightly when his foot slips a little too far forward and he's falling backwards. He doesn't come in contact with the ground because Chris quickly moves forward, without a problem, and catches him, gently bringing him back to support against his chest.

Another thing which amuses Chris about this is that no matter how many times they repeat this pattern during this time of year, Piers' cheeks are always burning red in embarrassment as his captain supports him against his chest. No matter how many times he falls, knowing Chris will be there to catch him, he still blushes. Perhaps he's embarrassed because Chris can walk along the icy footpath as if it's nothing as emphasised by the fact that he can move so fast to Piers' rescue when he falls.

Chris laughs, gently gripping Piers by his shoulders as he helps him stand up straight again. He has to hold Piers for a moment longer as Piers struggles to bring his feet closer together so he can begin walking again. Chris honestly didn't mind Piers needing to lean on him during the winter. So he was a tad clumsy. Chris didn't mind at all. If anything, he enjoyed being able to reach out for Piers when he fell.

He remembered the first time Piers fell. The footpaths were incredibly icy that day and one wrong step could have person on the ground. Chris had noticed that Piers was being rather cautious as he walked. He didn't think too much of it, though. After all, he'd seen plenty of people walking slowly in order to try to avoid slipping and landing in a heap on the ground.

Piers took one wrong step, and the next thing Chris saw was the younger male's body falling backwards. Piers had been lucky because Chris had reached out and grabbed his hand, preventing him from hitting the ground. Easily, Chris pulled Piers forward and the younger male was pressed up against him.

They stood in silence for a moment, the snow continuing to fall all around them but Chris noticed red tinting Piers' cheeks as he said, "Th-Thanks, captain." he sounded so embarrassed with the way he hesitated.

Chris patted Piers' back in affection, chuckling, "So clumsy."

Now standing somewhat-steadily, Piers began his cautious walk again, Chris following behind him, the look of amusement still on his handsome face. Piers had slipped and almost fallen so many times during the winter, but Chris was always there to catch him. The reason why he never took his eyes off Piers was because he didn't want to miss him if he should ever fall.

Chris stopped walking when Piers stopped and turned to face him. Piers reached up and grasped the collar of Chris' coat, gently pulling him down to kiss him. A chaste and shot kiss, but when Piers pulled away, he was smiling.

"Thanks for catching me."


End file.
